


The Hot Spot

by Followmeintotheshadows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Canon, Declarations Of Love, FFXValentines Exchange 2019, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Followmeintotheshadows/pseuds/Followmeintotheshadows
Summary: Noctis has new feelings he's trying to deal with. Prompto always had feelings.





	The Hot Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazyloststar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/gifts).



> The prompt was for fluffy Promptis or Gladnis. I find it hard to write straight fluff, so forgive me if there is slight angst here. Once I start typing, I have no control. XD
> 
> The idea came to me after seeing Noctis and Prompto's awkward exchange on the hotel roof in the actual game. Enjoy!

The E and the L of the hotel sign flickered on and off, reading the word HOT if you timed it just right. Noctis scoffed as their electric buzz filled the charged night air and ran right through him. “I feel you,” he thought to himself, shrugging off his leather coat in the unexpected warmth of the late autumn evening. Maybe it was just nerves making his cheeks flush with anticipation, or an acute awareness that everything would change after tonight. Royal duties and expectations… those he could deal with to some degree. When it became too much to bear he’d just sleep it off for a while, shutting out the pressures of things preordained before he was even born. Things that couldn’t be changed. But lately, his dreams were filled with emotions so raw and new that lazing around in bed all day was the last thing he wanted to do… by himself anyway. They weren’t feelings that came at him as fast as the Insomnia midnight train, all at once and flying past onto new destinations. Nor were they born in hot flames, but rather a flicker growing slowly into a steady fire, yet burning just as bright. And like the changing seasons, they were unstoppable. Even now, he could see the sun gleam off pale skin, a head tilted back in laughter as they drove down the ocean road. A hand out the window of the Regalia floating on the cool spring air and a carefree smile shining brightly back at him. The following months brought hotter days, fishing by the reservoir, long talks lying in the grass surrounded by dusk and summer. Best friends came to an understanding that the blood flowing in their veins did not define them, forgetting about titles and prophecies for brief but treasured moments. When the sins of their forefathers hung heavy, weighted words were lighter when shared, floating away like summer clouds and dandelion seeds. Their roles and places in the Eos didn’t seem as daunting when they were together. But as the air turned crisp and darkness came faster, what started off as friendship turned into a dream of something more. A yearning that was squelched by frequent autumn missions filled with blood and sweat, but definitely not forgotten. Time together only forged an unwavering bond that was deeper than just allegiance to their Kingdom. They were no longer kids that left home too young, made to grow up from circumstances way bigger than themselves. Through it all, who was the one who was always there, bringing light to the darkest days and hope when there seemed to be none?

Noctis woke up different today. As he hung his legs off the edge of the building, he searched for constellations in the night sky. Trying hard to remember the names and shapes Iggy had taught him, but completely failing to keep his mind busy. Because all he could see were thousands of stars smattered like freckles against a beautiful backdrop. So many that despite the hour, the sky still shined like cobalt blue eyes the color of the Vannath coast. Noctis didn’t know much about love… not the romantic kind anyway. Maybe he wouldn’t even know it if it dangled on a string, spinning right in front of his face. But up here everything was suddenly clear, staring back at him from the cloudless sky… and it was Prompto all along.

Noctis rubbed his gloved hands together, his nervousness increasing the longer he waited. The text he sent Prom was quick and vague, “Meet me at our spot.” Now, he was hoping he didn’t sound too demanding, like it was an order. But then he heard the familiar clang of heavy boots on metal, his heart racing as he closed his eyes and counted. Twenty steps up the fire escape, gravel scraping against concrete, and footsteps drawing closer. Noctis exhaled but didn’t look up as Prompto sat down beside him.

“You okay, Noct?” Prom put his hand on Noctis’ shoulder, its warmth instantly quieting his racing thoughts.

“Uh, yeah,” Noctis turned to find sparkling eyes reflecting off the neon lights, studying him with such care and concern that he relaxed a bit. But the look on his own face must have been tense, the tone of his voice a little anxious. Prompto removed his hand and turned away, staring blankly at the cityscape. “Oh, I get it… is that what you called me here for? Am I being kicked out of the band? Voted off the island? I know I’m the weakest link, but…”

“No, it's, um nothing bad. I mean, I hope you don’t think it’s bad,” he stammered, cutting off Prompto’s words and ingrained sense of inadequacy. A side to Prom that Noct knew well, hidden behind a cheerful front and sunny nature. Whatever Prompto lacked in confidence, Noctis lacked in discussing his feelings, at least when it came to love. He turned his body to face Prompto, their eyes locking for a moment, both mirroring shades of blue.

“Then what?... what is it?” Prompto lowered his head and began tugging at his wristbands, fidgeting with the snaps and buckles.

Noctis wasn’t trying to make him nervous, could’ve kicked himself for making Prom uneasy for even a minute. Fishing, camping, training, missions... those were easy compared to pouring your heart out to someone. Even if it was your best friend. So Noct took a deep breath and started from the beginning. “Remember the first time we came up here?” he cracked a slight smile. “You were so unsure of yourself, and I wasn't much different.”

“Not much has changed,” Prompto laughed nervously, running his fingers through his unruly blonde hair. “But seriously, you were a Prince hanging out with a commoner. As happy as I was that you gave me the time of day back then, I never felt worthy,” his voice quieted to almost a whisper. “We couldn't have been more different.”

“Hey, there is nothing common about you,” Noctis wrapped his hand around Prompto’s forearm, the uncovered part just above the bands. Only a few trusted people knew what really lie beneath them, scars and numbers slashed across critical veins. Just thinking about what could have happened to Prompto if he wasn’t rescued from the madman Verstael always tore Noctis up inside. He didn’t care one bit where Prom came from, both of them born to be pawns in a twisted game neither of them wanted to play. “We aren't different at all... not in my eyes anyway,” Noct closed his eyes and took a breath, letting his brief rage dissipate. The heat coming off Prom’s exposed skin turned his anger into a craving so visceral he had to reign in his feelings before it was all too much. It wasn’t going exactly how he planned, but Noctis kept his hand where it was, the touch grounding him.

Gods he sucked at this, but his inner voice told him to take it slow. “How ‘bout the second time we came up here?” This time an amused smirk graced his face as he raised his eyebrows.

“Ha! How could I forget that! It was the first time we caught Iggy and Gladio making out! We ran like heck up here to give them some privacy.”

Noctis watched intently as Prompto retold the events, looking for clues about what he thought of their best friends being together. If he had any reservations, they sure didn’t show. It gave Noctis hope as Prom’s animated voice relived that night, the smile lighting up his face.

“If we had enough gil, we would’ve gotten two rooms. I don’t think anyone slept too good that night,” Prom chuckled. “It was about time they got together, the way they were so googly eyed for each other…” A slight blush started creeping up Prompto’s neck and into his cheeks. “It just seemed so, umm... natural.”

His honest admission caused Noctis’ stomach to backflip. Prom looked away quickly and kept going, “it was after the Moogle Chocobo Carnival. We got those goofy hats and watched the fireworks and then wondered how awesome it would've been if we saw them from up here.” Prompto stopped to stare at the part of his arm that Noctis held onto, the air growing hotter around them. Noct could have sworn that Prom licked his bottom lip.

“Do you remember what the fortune teller told me that night?” Noct practically whispered, his heart pounding in his chest. “That I'd fall in love with someone with flaxen hair and eyes the color of sylleblossoms."

“Yeah, we laughed and asked Iggy what flaxen even meant.”

“Everyone assumed who it'd be… who it was supposed to be…” Noctis rambled, rubbing the tension from the back of his neck with his free hand, hoping he hadn't misread the signs. So many nights he had awoken with Prompto's arm draped over him, forced together in tight quarters. Was it just a sense of allegiance? Were the lingering gazes just some kind of idolization? He peered out into the night sky, trying to piece it all together. No, the attraction he felt was real, he knew it.

“Man, were they wrong,” Noctis admitted.

The truth was out now. Not in so many words, but the intent was clear as the crystal stars shining down upon them. He bit his bottom lip, gathering his courage to face Prompto again.

Something in the air shifted as Noct slowly turned, only to find Prompto closing the gap between them. He might have stopped breathing for a moment, his hopes so high that a kiss might kill him. Before he knew it Prom's lips were on his, tentative and awkward at first, leaving a sweet cotton candy trail along his mouth. Noctis’ lips channeled the electric hum of the hotel sign shining hot and bright through his closed eyes all the way down to his toes. His heart hammered, his pulse raced, thousands of butterflies taking flight within his soul. He never felt more alive, yet more at peace. The city bustled below them, seeming to always move at a dizzying pace. But for a moment, time stood still on the rooftop. All of the intense feelings that were building over the past months came crashing to Noctis’ lips, and with his hands on Prom’s waist, he kissed him like he meant it.

Noctis was still deep asleep in his penthouse apartment, reliving that night on the rooftop, when he felt a hand gently sweep the wispy hair away from his face. “What are you smiling about, my Prince?” Prompto wondered, placing light kisses along his sleepy lips. Their bodies lay naked and tangled, twisted limbs surrounded by warmth and contentment. Noctis woke up slowly, the details of his dream still fresh on his mind, welcomed by hypnotic blue eyes smiling back at him. Eyes that meant he was home.

“I was dreaming about the first time we kissed.” Noctis grinned through his sleepy haze, the passion still burning so bright, it stirred him awake. “And enough with that Prince stuff,” he mumbled, flipping Prompto over and under him, his lips finding every freckle along his neck.

“Hey, I was the one who kissed you first,” Prompto giggled and squirmed, throwing his head back in complete surrender as the freckle trail continued over his bare shoulders and across his chest.

Noctis loved seeing Prompto this way, stripped down and open, not afraid to show his feelings or like he had to act a certain way. He supposed he was the same, not hiding behind a cool exterior, putting on airs that he didn’t care. Prom knew better than anyone that it couldn’t be further from the truth and he loved that about him. But Noctis had yet to say those three words. As his kisses drifted down Prompto’s chest, dipping lower to his ribs, he stopped at the faded ink lines across his naked wrists. Graphite etchings distorted from time, marking an innocent child. There it was again, a fierce need to protect and cherish rising up from his very core. It was a feeling so powerful that it took his breath away. Maybe that’s why he had the dream, his subconscious prodding him to say what he wanted to all along. Like a coeurl about to pounce, he crawled back up towards Prom’s lips, worshiping every pale inch along the way. He only stopped in amazement to see a beautiful face following his every move glazed with lust and adoration. The beating of hearts and rise and fall of breaths were almost palpable in the room.

“Do you wanna know why I asked you to meet me at our spot that night?” Noctis whispered, hovering over Prompto, his arms holding himself up. “After all these months, I never really told you.”

Prompto swallowed hard, finding it hard to think when he was caged in Noct’s warm embrace, their bare skin deliciously touching everywhere. “I”m guessing it wasn’t to brag about your King’s Knight score, I kinda kicked your ass that day.” He tried to make light of the subject, but didn’t take his eyes off Noctis’ for one second.

“Can you be serious for a minute?” But Noct cracked a smile too, holding a finger against Prompto’s lips to shush him. “Sometime over the past year I knew our friendship had changed. At least for me it did. I was just so afraid it'd make things awkward… But then I couldn’t take it anymore, had to let you know how I felt and damn the consequences, so I text you to meet me at our spot. Only I was so nervous, I never said what I wanted to say,” he paused and took a deep breath. “I love you, Prom.”

Knock, knock, knock! The pounding on the door to the apartment made them both jump. “Hey Princess? Sunshine? Let us in you lovebirds, Iggy made fresh croissants!” Gladio’s deep voice could probably be heard at the Citadel.

“I’ll get it.” Prompto squirmed from under Noctis, interrupting their tender moment. Wrapping a blanket around his waist, he yelled, “Relax! I’m on my way, jeesh.” He was almost to the door when he stopped and ran back to Noctis, sitting wide-eyed and frozen on the bed.

“You were nervous about … me? I’ve loved you since the eighth grade,” Prompto confessed, planting a searing kiss on his lips before stumbling out the door.

Noctis sighed and fell back onto the pile of rumpled sheets and pillows. He didn’t think he could smile any wider.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it a coincidence that we were assigned each other for this exchange? I looked you up and kinda squealed when I saw that you are a Dashboard Confessional fan. You might come across a lyric or two. *wink wink
> 
> Much love!


End file.
